Conventionally, mobile device users receive calls from undesired sources all the time, every day and sometimes every hour depending on the particular day. The source numbers which are used to dial the users may be local numbers, long-distance numbers, anonymous numbers, etc. The calls may be spam calls, scam calls, robocalls, etc. With recent updates to smartphones and the call screen user interfaces used during a call, the sources of the calls are generally displayed in some capacity to permit the user to identify whether to answer the phone call or not. However, there are generally limited tools available to demonstrate that the call is likely to be a scam or spam caller, especially in real-time so a caller can quickly decide whether to answer the call, drop the call, block the call, etc.